Markings
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: For many centuries people were born with marks on their bodies, not knowing who their soulmates were till they met them. Their mark slowly filling in with their soulmates eye color.


For many centuries people were born with marks on their bodies, not knowing who their soulmates were till they met them. Their mark slowly filling in with their soulmates eye color.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Hinata, you have two healthy boys." The doctor gave the new borns to the nurses, smiling at the happy couple.

Two boys, twins. The same happy expression but still so different.

"It seems the redhead has a crown on his right inner thigh and the green haired boy has a crescent moon on his right shoulder." The nurse covered the babies with a warm blanket. "Did you have a name for them yet?"

Mrs Hinata smiled at her husband as Mr Hinata took the red headed baby from the nurse.

"That little guy will be Shouyou." Taking the green haired baby from the other nurse her smile got bigger. "And this one will be Izuku."

With a surprised but amused expression, Mr and Mrs Todoroki looked at their newborn sons. One had jet black hair and the other had white and red hair. Mrs Todoroki covered her mouth laughing softly.

Picking up the babies, the new parents looked at each other, smiling.

"Shouto and Tobio" Mr Todoroki looked at them, letting the duo colored baby hold onto his finger. "Shouto, are you ready to go home?"

"I think Tobio is more than ready" Mrs Todoroki gently opened up Tobio's palm, revealing a small sunflower. "Did you see Shouto's mark yet, dear?"

"I did, it's a crest on his chest, the nurse said it was quite an unusual mark, but that we shouldn't worry about it." Mr Todoroki smiled at his wife.

10 year olds Izuku and Shouyou stood in front of their mother and kindergartner teacher, their fingers entwined together, refusing to let go of eachother.

"But mommy! You promised that I could go to the same school as Izu!" Shouyou's eyes were red from crying, his bottom lip wobbling as he tried to stop his tears from falling.

"It will be fine, Shou!" Izuku looked at his brother, showing a toothy grin.

Their mother sighed as she looked at them, ever since they were born they were inseparable, so to pull them apart now broke not only the twins heart but also hers.

"There's nothing I can do, sweetheart. Mommy will promise you that I will pick you up with Izuku every day, ok?" Mrs Hinata looked up at Izuku's teacher, smiling. "I'm sure Miss Shimizu will take really good care of Izuku, right?"

Shimizu crouched down, smiling at the twins.

"We're going finger painting today, would you like it if Izuku made something for you? He could give it to you as a present." Shimizu giggled as Shouyou's eyes widened.

"If it's from Izuku I will like it!" Shouyou turned his head to look at Izuku, nodded and then slowly let go of his brother's hand.

"Momma? Pappa?" Young Tobio looked up at his parents with big dark blue eyes while holding his hand up.

His mother gasped and covered her mouth.

"Honey! His mark!" Mrs Todoroki picked Tobio up and placed him on her lap, inspecting his mark. The golden brown was barely there, but it was there.

"Tobio, we have told you what it means when your mark gains it's color, right?" Tobio nodded at his father.

"It means that I met my soul...soulmate." Tobio frowned as he looked at his hand. "Do you know who it is, pappa?"

"I don't know, boy, but I'm sure you will figure out who it is" His father ruffled his hair playfully. "You and your brother should get ready for bed, ok?"

Tobio slid from his mother's lap onto the floor and ran out of the living room, excited to share this with his twin.

Both twins were now at the age of 16, attending the same high school.

"Shouyou, you can't always pick a fight with him just because you like him" Izuku sipped on his drink as he poked Shouyou with his foot.

Shouyou sputtered as his face turned red.

"W-who said I liked him!? He always looks like a sour grape!" Shouyou crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks.

"What the hell!? I heard that you shrimp!" Tobio and Shouto were on their way to the courtyard to eat their lunch when Tobio overheard what Shouyou said.

Sighing, Shouto continued to walk and sat down at the same table as the Hinata twins.

"Todoroki-kun" Izuku smiled shyly as Shouto sat down across from him. His mark had slowly changed ever since he met Shouto in kindergarden and he was sure Shouto was his soulmate as the color got more visible the older he got and the more he saw him, no one else had that eye color, grey and blue. "I'm sorry for my brother, it seems he can't control himself when he's around your brother."

"I have decided to ignore it." Shouto looked at Izuku with a calm expression. "It gets annoying and it's always the same."

"You can't even hit me, what the hell are you trying to do!?" Tobio was fuming, he liked Shouyou but he could be so annoying. Blinking he realised what he was thinking and he let go of Shouyou's wrist who fell flat on his face.

"You ok, Tobio?" Shouto, his twin looked at him, a grin on his face. "Finally realizing it?" He laughed as his twin flipped him off and stomped away. "Don't deny it!"

Shouyou jumped back up, fist up in the air.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you! Izu, save some food for me ok!?" Without waiting for any answer, Shouyou ran after Tobio.

Poking at his own food, Izuku sighed.

"I seriously don't know why they have to fight every day, it's so obvious they like each other" Izuku looked up to see Shouto staring at him. "U-uhm...can I ask you something?"

Shouto looked at him, his head tilted slightly.

"If my mark has gained it's color yet? If so, I'm not telling you...yet" Shouto smiled and got up. "I'm going to get my brother before he kills yours." Winking at Izuku he slowly walked away.

Izuku was left alone, his face bright red.

Shouyou plopped down in front of Izuku, panting slightly and his face flushed.

"What happened with you? You look like you're going to throw up" Shouyou waved a hand in front of Izuku's face.

"Todoroki-kun's mark...he still won't tell me if it has gained it's color yet..." Izuku slowly brought his hand up his shoulder. "You think I should tell him?"

Shouyou had want to listen to what his brother was saying, but Tobio was walking towards him, his cheeks still red from what had happened.

"What are you even trying to do? You can't even hit me from where you're standing" Tobio had his arms crossed, he was annoyed and wished for the shorter one to leave him alone.

But then he would be lying, wouldn't he? He wanted nothing more than to hold the red head and kiss him. Shouyou was talking, he could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"S-shut up, dumbass!" Tobio didn't even know what he answered to but he didn't dare to admit that he wasn't listening.

"Make me!" Shouyou was glaring at the taller boy, his fists clenched at his sides.

Tobio felt something snap inside of him, taking long strides he walked up to Shouyou and backed him up against the wall, trapping him.

Swallowing nervously, Shouyou looked up slowly, trying his best to keep himself from trembling. He wasn't scared of him, but even close like this, Tobio did something to him and he wished he could figure out what it was.

"W-well?! Can't even do that?" Shouyou grinned. "Thought so..." As he pressed his fist against Tobio's chest to push him away, he felt fingers against his cheek, curiously he looked up, only to see Tobio's face coming closer to his.

"You wanted me to shut you up, didn't you?" Chuckling, Tobio pressed his lips against Shouyou's lightly.

The moment their lips touched, they felt their marks tingle.

Shouyou's hand went to his thigh, while Tobio clenched his fist, looking at each other with wide eyes.

Bending down, Tobio whispered in Shouyou's ear.

"You want to come home with me after school?" Tobio looked at Shouyou, waiting for an answer. As Shouyou nodded slowly, Tobio smiled gently.

"Ew, you look disgusting like that, I still want to be able to eat tonight." Shouto had come back to their table.

"Shut the fuck up, Shouto. Don't you have something better to do?" Looking at Izuku, Tobio grinned as he saw Shouto clenching his fist.

Blinking, Izuku pointing at himself.

"Don't mind him, Izuku, my brother sometimes doesn't know when to shut up." Shouto glared. "Although, he does know how to shut your brother up..."

"Shou? Are you ok? Your face is red!" Izuku leaned over the table to press his hand against Shouyou's forehead.

"E-eh? Ah! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Shouyou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "W-we should go back to class!" Grabbing his things, Shouyou clumsily ran back inside the school.

Still leaning over the table, Izuku blinked. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure to find it out for himself. Also...

"You..." Izuku slowly turned his head to look at Shouto. "Called me Izuku, you never do that."

"You don't want me to call you that?" Shouto tilted his head, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile at how cute Izuku looked right now.

Slowly putting his books back into his bag he shook his head.

"I don't mind, it just surprised me, that's all." Smiling widely, he walked up to Shouto. "We should go back inside as well."

Walking behind the green haired boy, Shouto placed his hand on his chest 'I will tell him, soon' it was something he told himself every day since they started high school but he never had the courage to tell the boy.

Izuku hated not being in the same classroom as his brother, when they were together no one dared to do anything to Izuku but when his brother wasn't there, they were enjoying themselves.

Izuku wasn't weak, but he also wasn't one to hurt others, even though they hurt him.

"Huh? I can't hear you, Hinata!" One of his classmate laughed as he kicked against Izuku's table.

Clenching his fist, Izuku slammed them down onto the table, standing up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! Don't you have anything better to do!?" His eyes were filled with tears.

The bully just laughed, hovering over Izuku.

"You think you can just talk back to me? Huh!?" Grabbing Izuku by his shoulders, he pushed them against the lockers that were in the back of the classroom.

Shaking, Izuku scanned the room, trying to see if Shouto came back yet.

"Where the hell are you looking at?!" His classmate yelled in his face, throwing him onto the ground.

Izuku whimpered as he fell on his shoulder, as he tried to sit up he was pushed back down.

Everyone turned their heads as the door to the classroom slammed close. Shouto had come back from the principal's office just to see that they had caught Izuku again.

"T-todoroki-kun..." Izuku yelped as the foot on his side pressed down more.

Shouto walked over to them, his eyes on Izuku the whole time, ignoring the murmurs of his classmates and the yelling of the boy who held Izuku down. Crouching down, he pushed against the bullies leg, moving the foot from Izuku's body.

"Are you ok?" As Shouto started to help Izuku up, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him away.

"The hell you think you're doing? I wasn't done with him" As the bully tried to reach for Izuku again, Shouto snapped and punched the bully in his face.

Izuku flinched as he was sure he heard a crack as soon as Shouto's fist connected with the bullies face.

"Don't you fucking dare to lay one more finger on Izuku, I swear I will do so much more than just breaking your nose" Shouto slowly turned his head to look at Izuku. "Are you ok, Izuku?"

Izuku stared with wide eyes as his classmate's nose started bleeding 'I think I might puke...'

"Zu...Izuku?" Shouto waved his hand infront of Izuku's face. "I asked if you were ok, you look pale."

"I-I think I'm fine..." Izuku squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up into the air. "To-todoroki-kun!?"

"I'm bringing you to the nurse's office, school ended anyway" Walking out of the classroom, Shouto remained silent throughout their trip to the nurse's office.

"My...my bag though..." Izuku's heart was beating so fast he was sure Shouto could hear it.

"I will let my brother know that so that Hinata can pick your things up from our classroom." Walking into the nurse's office he noticed that she wasn't there. "You stay here while I call my brother"

As soon as Shouto closed the door behind him, Izuku squeezed his shoulder.

"Felt...nice..." Izuku looked down, smiling shyly, being held like that by Shouto almost felt familiar.

"Izu!" Shouyou slammed the door open, panting. "What happened? Was it him again? I swear I will kill that bastard! I told him to stay away from you!" Shouyou was seething, walking back and forth in the small room.

"S-Shou...calm down, I'm fine...T-todoroki-kun helped me." Izuku bit his lip. "Is...is he here?"

"He's with Tobio in your classroom, collecting your things. Why? Did something else happen?" Shouyou sat down next to his twin, holding his hand.

"When he touches you, do you feel strange?" Izuku squeezed Shouyou's hand. "I feel so weird yet so happy whenever he's close or touching me. I mean, I'm 100% sure that he's my soulmate...I mean, who else has the same eye colors as him?"

"Izu, I really wish for Todoroki-kun to be your soulmate and I agree with you on the eye colors but what if it is a 1 in 1000 chances that he isn't the one?" Shouyou looked at Izuku, he didn't want to talk about that, but it had happened with their ancestors.

Izuku shook his head, he was certain that Shouto was his.

"How about you and Todoroki? At the end of our break you didn't try to kill him..." Izuku smiled as Shouyou's cheeks started to turn red.

"It's him, Izu...Tobio is my soulmate." Shouyou squeezed his thigh. "We were still arguing in the hallway, he told me to shut up and I told him to make me." Biting his lip he continued. "He kissed me." Shouyou heard his brother gasp and just swatted his hand away. "When our lips touched, I guess we both felt our marks glow? Well, it was more like a tingle...but I could feel it."

Izuku had covered his mouth, his brother, his twin had found his soulmate.

"S-so...you have to like...kiss to know? I mean, to feel the connection?" Izuku's face turned red as Shouyou nodded. "Oh my god! I don't think I could do that!"

"Can't do what?" Shouto returned with his bag. "Hinata, your boyfriend is waiting at the gates."

"Sh-shut up." Shouyou turned to look at his twin. "I'll see you at home, ok?" Hopping of the bed, Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Shouto. "I'm going to get Tobio so that we can beat up that bastard"

"Lets get you home, I saw Hayama still wandering around so I'm not leaving you alone." Shouto held his hand out.

"T-thank you." Izuku held onto Shouto's hand as he slid of the bed.

Shouto just smiled as he stayed quiet, his other hand twitching, he wanted to fight Hayama for what he always did to Izuku.

"We are not going to fight him, Shouyou!" Tobio had to drag Shouyou away from Hayama who was trembling as soon as Shouyou had drop kicked him onto the ground.

"He hurt Izuku! No one hurts my twin!" Shouyou raised his hands and started hissing as Hayama tried to stand up.

Tobio rolled his eyes as he stopped walking, pulling Shouyou against his side.

"Stop making those sounds, you're not a cat!" Tobio's ears turned red as an image of Shouyou wearing cat ears popped up into his head.

"Oh~? What are you thinking about, Tobio~?" Shouyou grinned as he poked Tobio's cheek. "Thinking about something pervy?" Shouyou laughed as Kageyama tried to grab onto his hair.

"I will leave you here and refuse to accept that you're my soulmate!" Tobio stuffed his hands into his pockets as he turned around to leave. He grinned as he heard Shouyou gasp and then whine.

"You can't do that to me!" Shouyou jumped onto his back, whining even louder into his ear. "Like it or not, but you're stuck with me" Shouyou pouted as he felt his mark burn a little.

Shouyou had found out that if you're this close to your soulmate, your mark will release a heat that will flow through your whole body. It kind of hurts, but it felt nice.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shouyou heard a small voice, it was Tobio who was talking to him.

"I would never leave you, I just found out that you're my mate and I'm not going to deny that, don't worry" Tobio gently squeezed Shouyou's thighs as he hoisted him up a little higher.

Shouyou's face turned bright red, burying his face in Tobio's neck.

"Le-let's go to your house..." Squeezing Tobio's sides with his legs, he felt his chest tightening with how fast his heart was beating.

As they approached the Todoroki residence, Shouyou tightened his grip on Tobio's shoulders.

"Shouyou? Is your mark on your thigh? It feels like it's trying to burn into my hand." Tobio let Shouyou slide of his back as he took the key out of his pocket.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I did feel it burning a little, but I thought it was just me, I'm so sorry" Shouyou bit his lip as he looked at Tobio who just shook his head, holding his hand up.

"Mine's the same, it has been doing it since our kiss..." Tobio showed his mark to Shouyou who's eyes widened.

"It's...a sunflower," Reaching out he gently traced his finger over the mark. "It's beautiful, Tobio" Shouyou looked up to see Tobio had moved closer to him.

"Beautiful...just like you." Cupping Shouyou's face with his other hand, he leaned down to press his lips against Shouyou's when he heard the voice of his twin coming closer. "Let's go to my room."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Izuku had been bugging Shouto the entire walk to Shouto's house about his mark but the boy didn't say anything, just shaking his head and smiling.

"You're too cute, you will find out when it's time." Shouto softly poked Izuku's forehead, pushing open the front door, he saw two figures disappearing around the corner. "I guess Tobio and Hinata are here as well."

"Eh? Shouyou is?" Izuku looked around but he didn't see anyone. "Why are we here anyway? I thought I said I could go home?"

"You don't want your mother to see you like this, right?" Closing the door behind them, Shouto ushered him into the livingroom. "I can treat your wounds and give you some painkillers, after that, you can go home."

Shouto smiled at Izuku as he got up to get the first aid kit.

"Treating my wounds...that means I have to take my shirt off, that means he will see my mark." Izuku mumbled to himself, his eyes wide as he panicked, the bruises were on the same side as his mark.

"You're mumbling again, are you overthinking again?" Shouto chuckled as he sat back down. "You're really cute, Izuku"

There, he did it again, Izuku wondered if Shouto even knew what he was doing to his poor heart.

"Is your mark green? It is, isn't it? Why can't you just tell me?" Izuku leaned forward, his eyes wide and curious.

Putting the kit on the table, Shouto sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders a little.

Izuku thought he would see a mark with color, his color, but all he saw was an empty mark, only the outline was seen.

"My mark is still blank, I honestly don't know why or what is happening, I kept hoping it would gain color, specially after I met you." Shouto looked into Izuku's eyes. "Maybe, it means that I don't have a soulmate?"

Izuku immediately shook his head, grabbing onto Shouto's hands, squeezing them.

"Don't say that! E-everyone has a soulmate! M-maybe...you haven't met them yet?" Izuku tried so hard to not let the tears in his eyes betray him but soon they were falling, his whole body trembling. "I-I think I want to go home now..."

He felt selfish, selfish for expecting Shouto to be his soulmate, to want Shouto's mark to be green, like his eyes. Maybe his own mark was playing with him?

"Izuku..." Shouto looked at the trembling boy infront of him, he hated seeing Izuku like this. With a tug of his hand, Shouto pulled Izuku closer to him, letting him fall against his chest softly. "If my soulmate isn't you, then I don't want to meet anyone else."

Izuku closed his eyes tightly, sobbing against Shouto's shoulder as he gripped onto his arms.

"Izuku," Shouto cupped Izuku's face, wiping the tears off his cheeks, smiling softly. "Can I tell you something?" Izuku nodded slowly, sniffing. "I've been in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you, you're cute, smart, funny and so so beautiful"

Izuku was sure his face was completely red right now, was he dreaming right now? Laying in Shouto's arms, Shouto saying all of those things to him.

"I-I'm...a-are you sure? I-I mean, m-me?" Izuku was stuttering and mumbling again and Shouto just chuckled.

"You, it's always you." Shouto leaned forward, his breath hitting Izuku's face. "Can I kiss you?"

If it was possible then Izuku was sure his heart would've exploded right now. His crush, his possible soulmate first confessed to him then he asked to kiss him!?

Gulping, Izuku closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Shouto's surprisingly soft ones. Shouto closed his eyes slowly as he wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist, tilting his head to kiss him better.

Izuku slid his hands over Shouto's chest and over his shoulders, combing his fingers through his duo colored hair, gasping as Shouto licked his lips, taking the opportunity, Shouto slid his tongue inside Izuku's mouth, licking the roof of the smaller one's mouth.

Shouto groaned into Izuku's mouth as he felt his chest burn at Izuku's small moan, bringing the smaller boy closer, he slid his hands under Izuku's shirt, mumbling against his lips.

"Let me see your mark, please?" Shouto pulled away a little, looking into green eyes, he loved those eyes, that color, it was so beautiful, just like the boy in front of him.

Sitting back, Izuku pulled his shirt over his head, turning a little to show his mark to Shouto.

"It has your colors, so I just knew it had to be you." Izuku looked from his mark to Shouto. "Shouto? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Shouto sat hunched over, his hand on his chest as the other reached out to grab onto Izuku's arm. Slowly, he lifted his head, tears streaming down his face, his face scrunched up in pain.

"It hurts, Izuku..." Pulling the scared boy closer to him, Shouto pressed his lips against Izuku's.

Izuku stared at Shouto's face as they kissed, he slowly lifted his hand and pressed it against Shouto's mark. Shouto could feel his heart beating faster as his mark stopped burning the moment Izuku's hand made contact with his mark.

Letting his eyes flutter open, Shouto looked straight into Izuku's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was that Izuku was trying to say, but he was grateful that the boy was here, in his arms.

"Woah! Your room is huge!" Shouyou walked around the room, looking at all the pictures on the shelves. "Eh! You even looked scary as a baby!"

Irritated, Tobio hit Shouyou on the head, telling him to shut up.

"You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?" Tobio let himself fall on his bed, sighing as he stared at the ceiling, wondering why he even brought the red head home with him.

Shouyou clasped his hands together as he looked everywhere but Tobio, biting his lip he opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering if he should speak or not.

"I-I'm just really nervous..." Shouyou jumped back a little as Tobio suddenly sat up straight. "Ju-just!" Shouyou's eyes darted from Tobio to the door and back. "W-we're in your room...a-alone..."

Tobio chuckled softly as he got off his bed and made his way towards his soulmate. Slowly wrapping his arms around Shouyou as to not scare him off.

"You don't have to be scared, I won't do anything if you don't want me to, I promise." Leaning down, Tobio kissed Shouyou's forehead gently, watching as the shorter boy squeezed his eyes shut. "You are seriously so adorable, Shou"

"I-I want to show you..." Shouyou looked up shyly as Tobio squeezed him gently. "Y-you would need to let go of me though..." as Tobio took a step back, Shouyou's face turned even redder as he made his way to the bed, pulling his pants off.

"W-wait, S-hou? What are you doing?" Tobio's cheeks turned bright red as he saw Shouyou getting undressed.

Taking a deep breath, Shouyou sat down on the bed, spreading his legs, his eyes squeezed shut as he turned his head away.

Tobio let his eyes wander over Shouyou's body, his eyes soon landing on his legs, his thighs, and then he saw it, Shouyou's mark. His eye twitched a little as he saw the crown but the color in it made him forget about his annoyance.

"Shou, can I come closer?" Tobio saw the boy trembling. "I promised you, I wouldn't do anything that you don't want to." Smiling softly, he slowly approached Shouyou, crouching down in front of him.

Shouyou quickly closed his legs, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at Tobio.

"It's not that I don't trust you, this is just...awkward..." Shouyou pouted as Tobio chuckled.

"I know it is and I understand." Sitting back, Tobio looked at his mate with a small smile. "I will look at it from here, is that alright?"

Shouyou eyed his mate, hissing when his mark started to burn, looking up his saw Tobio clenching his fist.

"Is it hurting you as well?" Shouyou moved his legs apart as he looked down at his mark. "It's almo-"

"It's almost like they're yearning for each other's touch..." Tobio looked from his hand to Shouyou.

Pulling away slightly, Shouto let their foreheads touch, his arms still wrapped around Izuku.

"I...I think I know what's going on." Removing his hand from Shouto's chest, Izuku looked at Shouto's mark, a satisfied but happy smile forming on his lips. "My mother has told us once, we were little, but I do remember it very clearly. When you have met your soulmate and your mark has gained it's color, it's almost as if our marks, our bodies have a mind of their own. Longing for the touch of their soulmate."

"But mine...?" Shouto frowned as Izuku shook his head smiling, he understood why his mark was burning, he had craved for Izuku, for Izuku's touch, for the boy to be finally be with him.

"Yours is perfectly fine." Izuku pecked Shouto's lips happily, giggling at the confused look on his mate's face. "Now that I have looked closely at it, the color is there, it's vague but it is there. You just have to open up your heart and mind more, Shouto."

Open up his heart and mind, huh? Shouto stared at the beautiful boy before him, covering his mouth he chuckled softly. He knew he never had to worry about it but a part of him was always scared that Izuku would find someone else, that thought always held him back.

"Shouto?" Izuku gently squeezed Shouto's hand trying to get his attention. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Looking down, his blush darkened. "I'm yours now, aren't I? We belong together."

"I'm yours..." Burying his face in Izuku's neck, Shouto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stop the tears from falling. "You know that I won't ever let go of you again, right?"

Izuku laughed softly, sliding his fingers through Shouto's hair, messing it up to watch the colors mix together.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, you're stuck with me." Placing his chin on top of Shouto's head he sighed. "I would love to get my shirt back on though, I'm cold."

"Nope, never." Shouto grinned as Izuku started to squirm and whine. "Thank you, Izu." Shouto pulled away to look into green eyes, those beautiful eyes that started everything.

"For what?" Reaching for his shirt, Izuku quickly pulled it over his head before Shouto could hold onto him again. Leaning back over, he cupped Shouto's face. "Please, I don't want you to cry anymore."

Nuzzling against Izuku's hand, Shouto sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew Izuku was right, he knew his mate would never hurt anyone, he was too nice for his own good.

"Everything...specially for you being so patient and for putting up with me whenever I wouldn't answer any of your question regarding my mark." Shouto stood up, walking over to the fireplace.

"Hey, since your mark is a crest, you think either of us were a prince in our past lives?" The question caught Shouto off guard but the look on Izuku's face made him laugh. "What what?! I could be right! I can see you as a prince." Izuku tilted is head as he smiled dreamily.

Shouto shook his head as he lit the fireplace, he knew he loved Izuku's personality, one of the reasons why he fell for the boy, but he knew he would get many more moments like these.

"You're so cute, do you know that?" Walking back to the couch, Shouto sat down, all the while remaining eye contact with Izuku.

"I-I'm not cute!" Izuku scrunched his nose up but his blush told Shouto otherwise. "Y-you're handsome."

Shouto blinked, Izuku had mumbled the last part but he still heard it, rolling his eyes he smiled. His mate was amusing even if he didn't mean to.

"My adorable and beautiful Izuku," Shouto moved closer to Izuku wriggling his fingers, grinning. Trapping Izuku against the couch, he smiled widely.

Narrowing his eyes and pouting his lips, Izuku stared up at Shouto, who couldn't stop laughing.

"You gave me no chance to even try and escape!" Izuku whined as he tried to slip from under Shouto. "Not that I wanted to anyway..." He was mumbling again, looking away from Shouto, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"You're adorable when you do that," Shouto leaned his head down, his lips barely brushing against Izuku's. "Can I kiss you?"

Without answering, Izuku closed the distance between them, their eyes fluttering shut. Completely in their own world they didn't even hear the front door shut close or the footsteps that entered the room.

"Shouto, dear?" Mrs Todoroki stood behind the couch, her arms crossed but a smile on her lips. She laughed as the boys jumped up, moving away from each other. "I just wanted to inform you that I was home, your dad will be coming home later today. Hello Izuku." She smiled sweetly at him. "I want to hear everything tomorrow, I will be in my room if you need anything."

"A-ah y-yeah, w-welcome home, mother." Shouto cleared his throat. "T-tobio is home as well, with his mate..." The amused look on his mother's face made him shake his head. "Don't even dare, mother..."

"Oh, but I would never~!" Laughing she walked away. "It is good to see you again, Izuku!"

"Y-you too, ma'am!" Izuku bowed quickly, his face still bright red, embarrassed at being caught.

"She's definitely going to bother them...I swear, my mother behaves like a teenager sometimes." Shouto looked over at Izuku who gasped. "What? What's wrong?"

"Y-your mark, it's completely green!" Izuku smiled widely as he teared up a bit. "I told you..."

Shouto looked down at his chest, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the color for the first time. Izuku's color, this beautiful shade of green. His eyes widen as he felt arms being wrapped around his waist.

"Izu?" Shouto frowned as he heard a sob. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt? Is your mark hurting you?"

"N-no, I'm just really happy, that's all." Sniffing, Izuku looked up at his mate with a big smile, blushing as Shouto pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"I love you, Hinata Izuku." Shouto smiled down at him, wondering how he could be so lucky to have Izuku as his mate.

"I love you too, Todoroki Shouto." Izuku had never felt any happier than at this moment. Standing there, in his mate's arms, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Shouyou looked down at their hands, his mark was still burning and he could feel the heat coming from Tobio's mark as well.

"Can we, maybe...cuddle?" Shouyou's cheeks turned red at his own question. They had only hugged when they were little, but of course, cuddling was different and he didn't know how Tobio would react to that.

Squeaking, Shouyou flailed as he was being pushed back down to lay on the bed. Tobio grumbled as he lay on his side, facing Shouyou.

"Come here, dumbass..." Tobio opened his arm for Shouyou to snuggle in. His voice didn't gave away anything, but his face told a whole other story.

Shouyou moved closer without a word, lightly bumping his head against Tobio's chest, gasping softly as Tobio's arms tightened around him.

"Just relax, will you?" Tobio squeezed Shouyou's waist gently. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"I-I know that!" Shouyou took a deep breath to try and relax. As soon as he closed his eyes he could heart Tobio's heart beating, the sound was nice and comforting, making him sleepy.

"Oi? Are you listening to me?" Tobio was talking to Shouyou but found him awfully quiet, he hadn't moved for a good 5 minutes and that was strange for the boy. Looking down he saw that his mate had fallen asleep. Sighing he pulled Shouyou a little closer, closing his eyes as well. "You're going to be the death of me..."

Mrs Todoroki carefully opened her son's door to peek inside, what she saw made her smile softly, resisting the urge to squeal. Carefully she closed the door, but not before taking some pictures of her son and his boyfriend.

"Good morning boys, did you all sleep well?" Mrs Todoroki grinned happily as she put on her shoes. "Boys, your dad left already and he will be back on thursday, I have arranged a meeting with Mr and Mrs Hinata to talk about all of you." Giving her sons a pat on their heads and a gentle smile towards the Hinata twins, she was gone.

Shouyou sighed in relief, glad she didn't ask him anything. Looking at his twin he saw Izuku smiling while his cheeks were red, looking down he saw that they were holding hands.

"Have you two finally found each other?" Shouyou grinned as Izuku gasped. "About time really."

"Like you're one to talk...all that fake fighting you did with Tobio kind of got boring and annoying." Shouto looked at Shouyou with a blank stare.

"Sh-shouto had some trouble with his mark...but, it should be fine now." Izuku squeezed Shouto's hand, earning him a kiss on his forehead.

"Really? So that means you have your color?" Tobio looked at his twin with a smile who gave him a nod. "I'm glad, I couldn't stand you whining about it." Chuckling Tobio tugged Shouyou towards the kitchen. "Let's go eat something before we all fall over."

When both Tobio and Shouyou were out of sight, Izuku gently tugged on his boyfriends arm.

"Are you absolutely sure that your mark won't give you any more trouble?" Izuku looked at Shouto with worried eyes that occasionally flickered to his chest.

"I'm 100% sure my dear Zuzu, there is nothing to worry about." Shouto slipped his arms around Izuku's waist, bending down a little to kiss his soulmate.

Gasping, Izuku tried to pull away, mumbling something about not having brushed his teeth yet, only making Shouto laugh and pull him in for another kiss.

"If you guys are done smooching and all, I wanted to tell you that lessons for today and tomorrow are cancelled, don't ask me why or what happened cause I wasn't listening after 'You have no lessons today and tomorrow' so, do whatever you feel like doing, I'm going on a date with Tobio." Shouyou stuck his tongue out as he ran up the stairs, yelling for Tobio to get ready.

Humming, Shouto started to sway them lightly, looking into Izuku's eyes.

"W-we could go on a da-date as well…?" Izuku mumbled as he tried to look anywhere else but Shouto's eyes, they were so beautiful, so captivating. "I-if you want of-ofcourse!"

"I would love to go on a date with you, you can pick any place that you want to go." Gently turning Izuku around, Shouto waddled them both towards the stairs, laughing at a giggling Izuku.

"We could go to the mall first, then we could go eat something? I want to keep it simple." Izuku turned his head to look at Shouto as they moved up to Shouto's room.

"That sounds good, maybe you can buy something that isn't related to All Might for once." Shouto did laugh this time when Izuku started to whine. "I'm only kidding, babe."

Izuku stopped moving, his eyes wide and his face red 'Did he really just call me….babe?!'

"Zu...Izuku? Do you hear me? Are you ok?" Shouto waved his hand infront of Izuku's face. "You were spacing out, is everything alright?"

"Y-you just called me babe..." Izuku said in a high pitched voice, staring at Shouto with wide eyes.

"Ah, you don't want me to call you that?" Shouto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "It just slipped out, I'm sorry"

"N-no, I mean!" Izuku looked down at the floor, rubbing his arm. "It just caught me off guard. I-I kind of like it…" Peeking up at Shouto from under his bangs, he smiled nervously.

"Come on, I can borrow you some clothes." Shouto was afraid that if Izuku continued to be so cute, they wouldn't even be able to leave the house.

"No~! Tobio you can't go back to sleep! We're going on a date! Whether you like it or not!" Shouyou whined as he pulled on Tobio's leg to drag him out of bed.

"Just come sleep with me, Shou" Tobio's words were muffled by the pillow as he tried to wriggle his leg from Shouyou's hands. "We were so comfortable, but you just had to get up."

Shouyou's face turned bright red at the thought of what happened less than an hour ago.

"Th-that's cause you were molesting me!" Shouyou glared and slapped Tobio's leg. "Fine! I will go out alone!" Before he even had the chance to walk away, a hand grabbed onto his sweater and yanked him back and onto the bed.

Yelping, Shouyou's eyes widened as Tobio hovered over him, smirking.

"Those little moans that escaped from you told me something completely different." Tobio grinned as Shouyou gasped. "I barely even did anything though, does my touch feel that good?"

"I-it's because you are my soulmate….but it still isn't fair!" Pouting, Shouyou tried to slip from under his boyfriend who only tightened his grip on Shouyo's wrists.

"And what if we continued where we left off instead of going out?" Tobio leaned down, brushing his lips against Shouyou's cheek. "How about it? Do you want to feel the real connection between soulmates? The one that our parents talked about?"

Before Shouyou could answer, his lips were captured in a hot, messy kiss.

Izuku looked up, alarmed at the sound he had heard.

"Did you hear that? What was that?" Izuku looked at Shouto, who just shook his head, grinning.

"That isn't important now, what is though, is to find a shirt that actually will stay on your body…" Shouto looked into his closet again to find another shirt, that hopefully will fit Izuku this time. "You really need to eat more, Zuzu."

"You know that I eat a lot, I just don't gain any weight." Izuku pouted, blushing at the nickname the other gave him.. "Can't I just wear my shirt from yesterday?"

"Of course you can't, it has gotten blood on it." Shouto pulled out a dark red shirt that was too small for him. "Could you try this one on?"

Grumbling, Izuku snatched the shirt from Shouto's hand, pulling it over his head.

"There, happy now?" The pout still on his lips even as Shouto stepped closer.

"Perfect, the color looks good on you." Smiling, Shouto took a hold of Izuku's hand, tugging on it lightly. "Let's go on that date, shall we?"

Closing the door behind him, Izuku looked down the hallway.

"Shouldn't we let them know that we're going out?" Izuku was about to walk to Tobio's room when Shouto pulled him back. "Shouto?"

"I don't think you want to walk into that, Zu." Shouto chuckled. "Don't worry, I will text my brother once we're out."

Nibbling on his lower lip, Izuku glanced at the door one more time before following his soulmate down the stairs.

Shouto glanced over at Izuku as the shorter boy struggled to put his coat on, hissing.

"Oi, be careful, you can ask for my help you know," Shouto scolded him gently as he helped him put on his coat, turning Izuku around as he zipped him up. "You don't need to hide it from me."

"It doesn't hurt too bad, just when I lift my arm." Izuku smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek, looking serious only a second later. "Where they doing what I think they were doing?"

"Mm? Who?" Shouto opened the door, gently pushing Izuku out. "I don't know what you're talking about it."

"Shouto!" Izuku whined, tugging on Shouto's arm. "That isn't fair! Why are they doing that already?"

Raising an eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Are you saying that you want to do it too?" Shouto tried hard not to laugh at the look on Izuku's face. Sighing he stopped walking. "Izuku...even if we both wanted it and trust me, I do want to do it. But remember that I don't want to force you into anything or have you think that we have to do this just so that our bond will grow stronger." Pushing some random strands of hair out of Izuku's face, Shouto smiled softly.

Stuttering and mumbling, Izuku started tugging and playing with the zipper on Shouto's coat while Shouto waited patiently. Taking a deep breath, Izuku lifted his head to look into Shouto's eyes.

"It's scary, scary….and painful, at least that is what I heard from the teachers." Licking his lips he tugged on Shouto's coat. "B-but….w-we're soulmates, right? And we lo-love each other, r-right?" Izuku whined as he didn't get any answer.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, I would do anything for us to become closer." Lifting his hand he cupped Izuku's face, gently caressing his cheek. "I love you so much, Zuzu. But I'm going to wait till you're ready for this, if you're ready to take the next step, let me know, ok?"

Izuku didn't realise he was trembling until Shouto was carding his fingers through his hair and whispering in his ear. Closing his eyes he snuggled against his boyfriend, he would always wonder how he got so lucky to have Shouto as his soulmate.

"I love you so much." Those words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, but did he really wanted to hold them back? Sighing happily when he heard those words back, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Shouto's waist.

Panting heavily, Shouyou stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Did that really just happen? Oh my god!" Covering his face, Shouyou whined even more when he heard a deep chuckle coming from his side.

"It really did happen, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tobio looked at his soulmate, it was crazy, the moment they connected, it felt like they became one, his mark had stopped burning after that as well.

"It did...a little bit." Shouyou's face was bright red as he looked at Tobio. "Is it gone for you too? The burning?" Shouyou shyly moved closer, snuggling against Tobio's chest.

"It did, I think I have to check my hand from time to time to see if it's still there." Chuckling weakly, Tobio carefully pulled Shouyou closer, kissing his head.

Izuku still worried daily about Shouto's mark, with Shouto constantly reminding Izuku that he was perfectly fine. Even after getting into college, Izuku demanded to be close to Shouto, who of course couldn't reject his soulmate.

Tobio and Shouyou were quick to move in together as soon as they started college.

In their 3rd year, the Todoroki twins proposed to their soulmates.


End file.
